


Missed The Bus

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Games, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Loki and Thor miss a bus and are stuck at the bus station for an extra hour. Games are played, sibling rivalries are reimagined, and apologies are made.





	Missed The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my roommate and I playing with rocks at a bus stop. Yes, we're idiots. So are Loki and Thor.

“You daft idiot! You just had to buy the smoothie!” Loki yelled.

"Yes, actually I did. And just so you know brother, I bought you one too." Thor grumbled, holding the brightly coloured berry smoothie. 

“Well,” Loki sighed, “at least I have something to drink while we wait.”

It was well after 10:00 P.M as the brothers stood, waiting for the bus they missed to come pick them up. Against his better judgement, Loki had taken his brother out shopping; hoping to help his brother not dress like a homeless man and perhaps pick up something for himself. While the shopping had been successful, catching the bus home had not been. Now they had to wait at least another hour for the next bus to make its rounds. 

“We can call Tony,” Thor suggested.

Loki almost looked offended as he turned to Thor, “absolutely not! He already mocks me for not understanding public transportation systems; knowing we missed a bus and would have to wait an hour for the next one would only fuel his fire.” He crossed his arms defiantly.

"So instead," Thor started in a mocking tone, "we are actually going to sit and wait the full hour; if not more, just so your petty rivalry is tuned to your favour." 

Loki nodded, pleased with himself, “that is exactly what we are going to do.” 

Thor felt no need to object, knowing how spiteful his brother could be; and so, they waited. Waited and waited. “Brother I’m bored. There's no one here to talk to other than you. And I’m sure you don’t want to talk.” Loki didn’t talk, he merely sipped his drink and passed silent sideways glances at the blonde man. Thor moved to the bench in front of Loki, perched on the edge as if watching an exciting movie. 

Loki’s emerald eyes traced the movements. Confusion obvious in his voice, “what was that for?” 

“Let’s play a game.” 

“How old are you again, brother?”

“Come on,” Thor grabbed a handful of pebbles from the ground and began tossing them lightly at Loki, “remember when we were younger, brother? We could make a game out of anything.”

Loki only looked annoyed as the small projectiles bounced off his skin. “Yes of course I remember. I also remember getting injured often.”

“The mark of a good time. Much like scars.” 

“I have too many already.”

Thor huffed, "fine." He lied down on the metal bench and closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen. It was quiet for a few minutes as if the world around him had stopped existing. The silence killed him, making every second seem like hours.

Suddenly; something light and small bounced off of his cheek. He brushed his cheek off, looking for whatever had made contact. He looked around; confused, before another hit the back of his turned head. When he looked back one made contact with his eye. “Loki Is this your doing?”

Though Loki was clearly seated across from him with a handful of pebbles and a mischievous smirk lining his face, he responded, “of course not, brother. Only you would be this childish.” 

“Then what do you call this?” 

“Revenge.”

“Revenge is childish.” 

“Revenge is not childish. It’s a viable solution to life's greatest problems. Also makes for great fun,” he smiled more, throwing another stone at Thor's head.

This time, Thor caught it, sending right back at Loki who swatted it away. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you've got." Within minutes the empty bus station was in a full out rock battle. Both Gods used their skills to their advantage, each using them against the other. Thor, of course, fell for Loki's illusions, "How many failures will it take for you to not fall for that?"

Thor laughed, standing up, “I only fall for it to make you feel better about being the weak one.”

“The weak one? THE WEAK ONE?! I BEG YOUR PARDON?!” 

“You are pardoned.” 

Loki kicked up a larger stone, sending it straight at Thor. He moved, allowing it to roll to a stop behind him. He smirked happily, “okay, new game.” They began kicking the rock at one another as if it were a ball. The match quickly became intense as the rock scarred the brick arena while it was shot from one side of the station to the other. It was fortunate that there were no people in the vicinity; though the cars in the employee parking lot may require a little buffing out. 

The two played happily until the force broke the rock apart at Loki’s feet. “Well played brother,” Loki panted, “I do believe that made up for the pastries we ate at lunch.”

Thor was also breathing heavily, chuckling between breaths. “Not with how many you eat.” They both absentmindedly grabbed their chest with one hand and held onto their knee with the other, attempting to steady the breathing. “Just like kids again.”

Loki nodded, “at least this time you played fair.”

“I always played fair. You were the one who cheated.”

“You picked me up and threw me away from the ball just to get the upper hand.”

Thor chuckled harder, fondly remembering the childhood rivalries he and Loki shared. He sat back on the metal bench, gesturing for his brother to sit beside him. Loki happily obliged, taking the seat beside the man. He bent down, picking up the spilt remains of what was once his smoothie, "oh, what a waste. Good thing it was your money. I've used up all of my funds buying clothes."

Thor pulled Loki into a one-armed brotherly hug, “my dear brother, you are truly a diva. Always have been!”

“I have to be the fashionable one, you dress like a drug dealer.”

“Oh, my good old brother. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed the petty battles, the witty banter, the silly comments.”

Loki sighed happily, “me too. I hate to admit it; I’ve missed the squabbles too. Especially the ones dear Odin was pulled into the middle of.”

Thor laughed triumphantly, “well if you would only stop stabbing me, he wouldn’t have been forced into the middle of our fights.”

A moment passed in silence before Loki took a deep breath. His eyes had lowered to the brick covered ground, “do you forgive me? You say you do; forgive me for all I’ve done. Forgive me for the Tesseract, the war, the… the everything. But do you really?”

“Loki…” Thor pondered the question for a moment. When the moment passed and he had collected his thoughts he pulled the God closer in the undying hug, “I will always forgive you. Your life has been a hard one, brother. The fight for the throne, discovering your true heritage.” Loki’s shoulders stiffened. “You’re still my family, Loki. You have and always will be my family. Even if it takes a hundred failed takeover attempts and a million butt-kickings, I will always be behind you waiting for you to decide which side you’re on. Though I am hoping you’ll choose the good side. 

"We all make mistakes. I have too. I; not unlike you, have lashed out when times have gotten tough or I was being stupid. In fact, my actions directly caused what had happened to you. If I had not been stupid and rushed into a battle I was not meant to start, you wouldn't have had to face the lies. You wouldn't have to deal with the unknown. I've never asked for it, Loki. I've never been strong enough to ask, but I should be begging you for forgiveness. My ignorance only hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Loki smiled, tears welling up in his eyes, "of course I forgive you, Thor. I too will always forgive you no matter the situation. And you know what? The more time I spend around you and the others in the tower, the more I come to realize that what I am is not important. What is important is who I am."

“I couldn’t agree more. And you are a good man. A good man who has made a few mistakes. And a man who I am proud to call my brother.”

“You’re such an emotional idiot.” 

The bus pulled around the corner into the station. "Oh, there we go," Thor checked his phone, "only a half hour late. Well, let's get going."

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “or else Stark is going to think I murdered you or something.” 

They hoisted their many shopping bags into their arms and boarded the almost empty bus; beginning their ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
